Pandora Leeflang
PandoraWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Illness and Disability" op ''Pottermore''' Leeflang' (Engels: Pandora Lovegood) (overleden ca. 1990) was een heks die getrouwd was met Xenofilus Leeflang, de redacteur van De Kibbelaar, en een kind met hem had, Loena Leeflang. Pandora overleed in 1990 of 1991 toen haar eigen spreuk terugkaatste, toen Loena negen was. Harry zag een foto van Loena en Pandora tijdens een bezoek aan het huis van de Leeflang's waarin Loena er beter verzorgd uitzag dan hij haar ooit had gezien. Dit suggereerde dat Pandora niet zo verstrooid was als Xenofilus, of dat Loena's moeder veeleisender was over haar persoonlijke verschijning, in tegenstelling tot Loena's vader, die algemeen bekend stond als een sjofele, onverzorgde man. Biografie , haar man]] Volgens haar dochter was Pandora een buitengewone heks die graag met spreuken experimenteerde. Op een dag in 1990 of 1991 ging één van deze experimenten mis, waarbij ze zichzelf op een "vreselijke"''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 38 (De Tweede Oorlog Begint) — "Ja," zei Loena. "Mijn moeder. Ze kon heel goed toveren, maar ze hield van experimenteren en op een dag pakte een spreuk helemaal verkeerd uit. ... Ja, het was wel erg," zei Loena kalm. manier doodde in het bijzijn van Loena, die vervolgens in staat was om Terzielers te zien. Loena vertelde Harry Potter dat ze zich zo nu en dan verdrietig voelde over de dood van haar moeder en geloofde dat ze haar na haar dood zou zien.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 38 (De Tweede Oorlog Begint) Loena had blijkbaar een grote foto naast haar bed thuis met haar en haar moeder die knuffelde. Ze werd beschreven als een vrouw die erg op haar leek.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 21 (Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders) Vele jaren later zou Pandora Leeflang postuum de grootmoeder aan moederszijde worden van Lorcan en Lysander, de zonen van Loena en Rolf Scamander.''Pottermore'' — DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (gearchiveerd) Uiterlijk Pandora leek qua uiterlijk sterk op haar dochter. Etymologie * Pandora ''is Oudgrieks en afgeleid van pān en dōron, wat draagster van alle gaven of albegaafde betekend. In Griekse mythologie wordt gezegd dat Pandora de eerste vrouw was die door de goden werd gecreëerd. Ze kreeg van hen een doos en de opdracht om deze nooit te openen. Pandora, bekend om haar intense nieuwsgierigheid, opende de dood en liet dingen zoals ellende, verdriet, etc. over de wereld los. Dit kan betrekking hebben op haar experimenten met spreuken, ofwel haar nieuwsgierigheid met de dood als gevolg. * ''Leeflang ''is een achternaam en een samengesteld woord (leven en lang). Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]]'' * [[Harry Potter: The Character Vault|''Harry Potter: The Character Vault]]'' * [[LEGO Dimensions|''LEGO Dimensions]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiCategorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Leeflang familie Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1990 Categorie:Britse Individuen Categorie:Getrouwde Individuen Categorie:Heks Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders